


Pizza lovers

by kuron_10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, talking about pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuron_10/pseuds/kuron_10
Summary: “It’s Sunday morning and you are working, aren’t you?”“No, no! I’m not!”“Then why are you… What type of pizza are you?”





	Pizza lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Curtashi Week of Firsts: Free Day

Spending the night in the captain’s room was something special. It was something Curtis wouldn’t get used to, even though he had experienced it ever so often already. But falling asleep next to Shiro, feeling the heat of his body during the night and waking up next to him, would always be special to him.  
The last thing Curtis saw before falling asleep was Shiro, and the first thing Curtis saw in the morning was Shiro as well – but this time it was a Shiro that was staring at his mobile device in his hand, frowning and biting his lower lip. Oh no, he knew that expression! Shiro was thinking hard.

“Please tell me you are not working, Takashi!”  
“Hu? Ah, good morning Curtis, did you sleep well?” Shiro tried to hide his phone, but Curtis already grabbed it.

“It’s Sunday morning and you are working, aren’t you?”  
“No, no! I’m not!”  
“Then why are you… What type of pizza are you?”

Curtis stared at the phone with a blank expression. Shiro was taking a quiz?

“I had this on my timeline, you see”, Shiro said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, “Hunk shared his result and you know I… yeah, I like this kind of quizzes, okay?”

Curtis stared in disbelief at his lover. “Takashi Shirogane, I can’t believe you have been hiding this from me for all this time!”  
“Because it’s embarrassing! I thought you would make fun of you.”

Curtis smiled, “I would never make fun of you, I’m just surprised. And now, tell me. Which type of pizza are you? I want to know what type of pizza I’m dating.”  
He handed Shiro his phone back to have him answer the last two questions.

“Spinach pizza”, Shiro read out, “Well… I was not expecting that. No meat? I thought I was rather beefy.” Curtis rolled his eyes at Shiro’s last comment.

“So, what does this say about you, spinach pizza?”  
“You watch your daily vitamin intake, and probably have a multivitamin bottle close to you right now. While you don’t count every calorie, you make sure when you eat your pizza, you’re taking good care of your health. You are always spotted in workout clothes because you live at the gym. You are very sensitive, caring, and comforting, which is why your friends look to you when they need advice.”  
“Well, okay, this is surprising. But this definitely sounds like you”, Curtis said, “and for the record, I really like spinach pizza.”

It was really fitting. Even though Shiro had learnt that his disease was not longer there, he still took extra care of his body. He knew how fragile health was. It was the one thing he was not joking about. Also, he loved to work out, in his spare time he was often at the gym. Attending so many meetings was tiresome, and he needed the sport to get rid of his extra energy.  
Also, his friends really turned to him if they needed advice. He liked that a lot.

Hu, maybe spinach wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Okay, your turn now. I want to know what kind of pizza I am dating.”  
Curtis frowned, “You want me to take the quiz? What if it’s some type of pizza you hate?”  
“Well, if you are pineapple pizza, we need some relationship counseling.”  
“You like pineapples.”  
“Not on pizza though!”

Curtis snickered, “You know, years ago I was eating at a restaurant with my Mom. She ordered banana pizza.”  
“Banana pizza?!”  
“She liked it.”

Shiro stared at him in pure horror, “What kind of demon thinks putting a banana on a pizza is a good idea? And what kind of person orders it?”  
“It’s just pizza.”  
“You don’t joke with pizza. Now, take the quiz, you son of a banana-pizza-lover!”

Curtis snickered, taking the phone, “Okay, I’m nervous now.”  
“Just answer honestly.”  
Curtis clicked through the 10 questions about his favourite holiday – not Hawaii for obvious reasons – his favourite Saturday night activities, his reading habits and his favourite type of clothes.

“So?”  
“Mushroom pizza.”  
“Hmm!”  
Curtis read out the text, “If you are a mushroom pizza, you are likely an open person, who is easy to talk with and relate to. Some may make fun of you for your “earthiness,” but just because you have an appreciation for animals and nature doesn’t mean you’re necessarily a hippie. People likely flock to you because you are so giving of your time, energy, and love.”

“Wow, this is really you!”  
“You think so?”  
Shiro nodded, “This is definitely you. And thinking about it, I really order mushroom pizza a lot. I never noticed before, but actually I do.”

“So, we are pizza type compatible?” Curtis asked.  
“We surely are.” Shiro agreed, leaning closer to him to sweetly kiss him.  
“Mmh, I like that!”  
Shiro kissed him some more, before finally breaking apart. “You also want pizza now?”  
“Desperately!”

One last kiss before Shiro got up, “Well, we will be back on earth later today, so… tonight? Pizza date?”  
“The moment we land, I’ll make a reservation for us!”

They were ready to leave to prepare the final meeting before landing on earth, when there was a knock at the door.

“Uhm… Shiro? This… this is Hunk. Are you… duh, are you two awake? And dressed? Please, do not open the door if you are not dressed! Or not awake. Man, this is weird…”

Shiro laughed, “Hunk, you can come in. We are both awake and dressed.”  
The door opened. “Yeah, uh… sorry, I…”

Curtis smiled at him, “Please, do not feel uncomfortable because of me.”  
“Yeah, I wasn’t! I mean, I like you! You’re nice! I just… uh… I didn’t want to run into something, you know? I mean, you are madly in love and yeah… it’s Sunday morning, you could do… something. Things, you know? Duh.“

“Hunk, is something the matter?” Shiro asked a bit puzzled.  
“I was wondering if you were going to start the meeting soon, actually.”

“Is everyone already at the landing preparations meeting?” Shiro asked sounding concerned, “We are not late, are we? It was supposed to start in two hours.”

“Actually yes, but when I passed by the meeting room, I saw that everyone was already there, except you two. I think the earth time adjusting went wrong again and not every clock displays correct earth time, the usual problem. So everyone is already up and has gathered. And I thought I could make brunch for everyone, but this would mean no lunch today. But we’ll anyway be landing in the afternoon, so… you’d be fine with that?”

“Sure, this sounds lovely”, Shiro praised him, “Thank you for being so considerate. It will also boost everyone’s spirit! I know that a meeting on Sunday is annoying, but Sam and Pidge wanted the Atlas back on earth as soon as possible because they have an idea how to fix that time problem, which will hopefully spare us exactly these situations in the future.”

“Alright”, Curtis said, grabbing his device, “If everyone is already there, I’m the only one not ready yet. I’m running ahead to upload the landing coordinates. Please, take your time, paladin Hunk, I can use every extra second. See you at the meeting, spinach pizza!”  
“Take your time, mushroom pizza! We’ll cover you.”

Curtis gave Shiro a quick peck on the lips before disappearing. 

“Spinach pizza?” Hunk repeated. “Mushroom pizza?”  
“Oh, uhm… yes. It’s some kind of nickname.”  
“You use food nicknames?” Hunk asked. “Pizza nicknames?!”  
Shiro nodded, “Well… sort of?”

“Shiro!” Hunk grabbed his shoulders, “He’s a keeper!!”


End file.
